In fiscal year 2008, we finalized phototesting of human subjects before and after doxycycline ingestiont to obtain clinical information on doxycycline-induced cutaneous phototoxicity and skin biopsies for microarray analysis. Phototesting procedures utilized 1) a solar simulator with different ultraviolet and light filters, 2) photography equipment, and 3) a colorimeter. Skin biopsies have undergone ribonucleic acid (RNA) isolation followed by hybrization on microarray chips. The project is currently in the microarray data analysis phase which has required sufficiently-powered computer equipment and software.